Lost
by Hiding behind a mask
Summary: I just wish this torture would end, and that maybe I would wake up somewhere surrounded by the people I love. But I can't remember their names, their faces, or even how I met them.
1. Default Chapter

This is another idea that has been floating about in my head, and it finally got to the point where it was the only thing I could think about. So here it is.

* * *

Did they notice I was missing? Did they even care? It's like I don't exist to them. Like I'm a very a live figment of their imagination, one that simply follows everywhere they go... Don't I mean something to at least one of them? I don't know how long I've been here, the days begin to fade into one long nightmare. Had I been here a month? A year? I don't know...

Blood and gore cover the room in which I now reside... demons, humans, and other random creatures I was forced to kill through possession. Their life source stains my hands and garments a deep rich red, my hair dyed also by the liquid. I felt my stomach sicken at the stench, the sight, and the guilt. If only I was stronger, if only I wasn't a weakling then maybe all these beings would be living, but I'm not. I think my soul is dying.

The madness is tearing at my reality, causing the fabric of life to become a ragged mess. I began to wonder who I am anymore, and what I once was. Why couldn't I just remember, why is the world outside this room a blur to me? All I remember is one lone name, but even that to is starting to fade. Why is this happening to me? I just want to forget this and go back to before, but I can't remember before. Just that one lone name, which I think is mine. I'm not sure...

I just wish this torture would end, and that maybe I would wake up somewhere surrounded by the people I love. But I can't remember their names, their faces, or even how I met them.

And now I scream the only name I know

* * *

first chapter! what does anyone think?

Hiding behind a mask


	2. Remembering Yuu

Next chapter

Recap:

I just wish this torture would end, and that maybe I would wake up somewhere surrounded by the people I love. But I can't remember their names, their faces, or even how I met them.

And now I scream the only name I know.

"Botan..."

Was that my name? I don't know... Wasn't that a flower? I don't remember anymore. I just wish I could rid myself of the endless nightmare. A loud noise comes suddenly from behind me, and I turn to look. There stands a proud looking young man, black hair and creamy chocolate eyes. A smirk played on his face, until he discovered the stench, blood and gore that decorated the room in which I had been in.

"Oh my gosh! Botan is that you?" I am confused... does he know me? My quizzical look must have surprised him because he looked at me funny. "Botan?"

I try to reply but nothing but air leaves my mouth. A memory clouded my thoughts.

.:Memory:.

A blue haired girl rode an oar as she flew in the air, the wind whipping her hair back and magenta eyes sparkiling in mirth. She was on duty, and was on her way to deliver a message to someone. But who?

.:end of memory:.

I walked over to the young man, my steps wobbly and uncertain. Who is he? kept playing over and over in my mind. Crimsom stained hair was matted to my head, my blood stained hands reaching for him. The moment I hugged the young man, the moment I knew his name.

"Yusuke... I now remember you... but who are your friends?" My gaze shifted to three figures that had appeared behind him. Their eyes staying on her figure.

well that is it for this chapter. please review

Hiding behind a mask


	3. Feelings of old times

Chapter 3 Lost

recap: I finally remembered Yusuke, but what about the three that stood behind him?

I could feel their eyes as they glanced at my body, noting the cuts and wounds, the blood and stains. Did they see the guilt in my eyes? It's confusing me to the brink of forgetting who I am and Yusuke. Two of the three began to walk towards Yuu and me, the red head face full of concern and worry. Was it my fault that he looked like that?

"Botan, it's me, Kurama..." Again a memory clouded my brain, bringing understanding to the situation.

.:memory:.

"Botan! Ohayo, Botan-chan.� Has Koenma another mission for us?"� A young man with red hair and emerald green eyes stood before her.� A smile found it's way unto her face just looking at him.� This was her friend.

"Yes, Kurama-chan.� Here let me get my oar, the rest are already there!" Botan materialized a wooden oar, hopping on side-saddled (where both legs are to one side). "Lets go soon as to not upset Koenma-sama!"� Kurama climbed on behind her, his arms around her waist as she took off.

.:end of memory:.

Botan's cheeks burned at the memory, a long overdue blush gracing blood-stained cheeks.� She untangled herself from Yusuke and walked towards Kurama, who still stood in the hole in the wall.

"Kurama!" Botan cried as she flung herself into Kurama's arms, burrying her head in his chest. -I just wish I could stay like this forever.- Botan looked up at the other two figures.� The other figure walking towards her had orange hair and a goofy look on his face.

"Kuwabara?"� Botan asked trying to remember this guys name.

"Ha, she remebers me without having to hug me!"� Kuwabara continued his bragging as Yusuke and Kurama watched Botan's actions towards the last person.

well that's the next chapter! Please review!

Hiding behind a mask


End file.
